A marine vessel typically is equipped with an indicator light for nighttime use and, thus, an operational state, such as an orientation, a traveling direction, and a speed of the marine vessel can be visually ascertained by others to a certain degree. However in some cases, even surrounding objects may not be visible at night, and a mere indicator light is not sufficient to display a dynamic operational state, such as the traveling direction and speed of the marine vessel.